Baby you're the top
by notgonnalivetwice
Summary: TRADUCTION. One shot # 4 : bad boy Kurt / intello Sébastian. Kurt convainc Sébastian de sécher les cours et met tout en œuvre afin de lui faire vivre un jour qu'il n'oubliera jamais.


Bonsoir,

Voici le quatrième one shot de la série « I don't need four eyes to see you », écrit par keepcalm90. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Baby you're the top.**

Cela faisait trois mois, trois mois entiers et ils formaient toujours une paire, un ensemble, une chose.

Kurt détestait toutes les fois que Sébastian le forçait à mettre un nom sur leur relation, mais il était en effet difficile de ne pas être curieux, surtout lorsque la plupart des personnes à l'école était à présent au courant pour eux deux.

Tout le monde en fait commençait à remarquer Sébastian. Quand il marchait dans le couloir, les personnes s'arrêtaient, regardaient et murmuraient.

Sébastian n'appréciait pas beaucoup mais, comme toujours, Kurt s'en moquait royalement. En effet, hier matin à peine, juste avant sa première heure de cours, il était arrivé derrière Sébastian, l'avait plaqué contre son casier en métal et l'avait embrassé pendant au moins cinq minutes. Après cela, il fut tellement embarrassé qu'il put à peine regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux pour le reste de la journée.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour des raisons encore inconnues à Sébastian, Kurt était inhabituellement gentil.

Séchant tous ses propres cours, il attendait toujours, à chaque fin d'heure, devant la classe de Sébastian afin de porter ses livres.

Après sa troisième heure de cours, ce dernier sortit de la salle et aperçu Kurt, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

« **Salut beauté**, dit-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant se mettre sur la pointe de pieds et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, **est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? **» demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient à présent le long du couloir.

« **Um, bien sûr.** » répondit Sébastian un peu confus, étudiant le visage toujours rayonnant de Kurt.

Il semblait beaucoup plus heureux que d'habitude et maintenant Sébastian était vraiment curieux.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?** » finit-il par demander tout en riant.

« **Rien du tout, pour le moment.** » répondit Kurt dans un murmure, amenant Sébastian à ne pas entendre dû à la présence des dizaines d'autres voix présentes dans le couloir.

« **Pardon ?** » questionna Sébastian.

Kurt se maudit lui-même pour sa petite bourde mais se rattrapa facilement.

« **Oh j'ai juste dit « rien du tout ». Maintenant que dirais-tu de s'éclipser d'ici beauté? Je suis venu en moto aujourd'hui, nous pourrions donc aller faire un petit tour en ville**. »

Kurt s'était acheté une moto le mois dernier et depuis il essayait, mais échouait, de convaincre Sébastian de monter à l'arrière de celle-ci.

En effet, il en était vraiment terrifié car si Kurt conduisait sa moto de la même façon que sa voiture, il allait tout simplement en rester bien éloigné. La seule chose négative à tout cela, et que Sébastian détestait, était qu'il devait rentrer à pieds chez lui les jours où Kurt venait en moto.

Kurt était parfaitement conscient de tout cela et savait aussi que Sébastian allait finir par craquer, comme la plupart du temps.

« **Kurt, je ne pe-** » soupira Sébastian en s'arrêtant de marcher.

La main de Kurt vint cependant recouvrir sa bouche.

« **Ne t'avise même pas de dire que tu ne peux pas car nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu le peux. Qu'est-ce que je te dis tout le temps bébé ? Arrête de penser autant et suis juste le mouvement.** »

Parce-que Sébastian ne pouvait parler pour le moment – à cause de la main sur sa bouche – il se contenta de rouler les yeux.

« **Hey, ne soit pas insolent envers moi beauté**, le menaça Kurt, **ou je serais alors dans l'obligation de te plaquer contre ce mur et de-** ».

« **Non !** » cria Sébastian après avoir retiré la main de Kurt de sa bouche.

« **Ok, j'ai compris et je suppose que... enfin si tu le veux à ce point, je pourrais peut-être essayer de monter dessus.** »

« **Super, allons-y.** »

Kurt attrapa alors sa main et se dirigea vivement vers le parking.

« **Kurt, est-ce que cela ne peut pas au moins attendre jusqu'à la fin des cours ?** » demanda Sébastian tout en regardant avec envie l'établissement.

Il n'avait jamais sécher les cours avant. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était y rester, enfin jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'arrêta brusquement afin de l'embrasser si passionnément que ses genoux flanchèrent un peu et qu'il dut le soutenir.

« **Nous pouvons y retourner si tu le désires tellement**, dit-il tout en respirant par-dessus les lèvres entrouvertes de Sébastian, tandis que ses mains attrapèrent fermement ses fesses. **Où nous pourrions aller ailleurs et continuer cela.** » finit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, sa langue envahissant sa bouche.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sébastian eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir.

« **Ok d'accord, allons-y.** » approuva-t-il.

Il prit fermement la main de Kurt dans la sienne et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'il aperçut la moto sur le parking.

« **Tiens bébé, met ça.** » dit alors Kurt tout en remettant un casque à Sébastian qui enleva ses lunettes avant de l'enfiler.

Il était si sexy que Kurt eu beaucoup de difficulté à se retenir afin de ne pas le baiser, là, sur sa moto, en plein milieu du parking de l'école.

Il finit par mettre son propre casque et monta aisément sur la moto avant de tapoter le siège derrière lui. Il remonta ensuite légèrement sa visière afin d'encourager Sébastien à faire de même.

« **Allez beauté, monte afin que l'on puisse y aller. **»

Sébastian jeta un dernier mauvais regard en direction de la moto avant de monter dessus et d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

Ce dernier sourit avant de mettre le contact. Quand la moto se mit alors à rugir fortement, Sébastian sursauta et se colla encore plus contre Kurt.

Ils roulèrent à vitesse normale dans des rues où, normalement, Kurt aurait filé à toute vitesse et se serait faufilé à travers le trafic. Il ne voulait cependant pas pousser sa chance trop loin pour le moment, préférant prendre, au contraire, des précautions.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, en effet, était que Sébastian soit en colère contre lui, cela ruinerait son plan tout entier.

Ce dernier garda ses yeux fermés et son visage tout contre le dos de Kurt durant la plus grande partie du trajet. La légère vibration entre ses jambes ajoutée à la sensation du corps de Kurt complètement enveloppé dans ses bras lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Il se sentait tellement vivant et libre. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il séchait les cours afin de passer la journée en compagnie de son petit-ami.

Sébastian savait que rien n'était officiel, et que ça ne le serait probablement jamais, mais c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir utiliser ce mot qu'il n'en ratait jamais une occasion.

Finalement, après vingt minutes de constantes vibrations, la moto s'arrêta enfin, faisant, par là même, cesser le ronronnement du moteur.

Sébastian finit par rouvrir les yeux mais, sans ses lunettes, tout était flou. Il enleva donc son casque afin de les remettre.

Ce qu'il vit alors en face de lui fut un complexe d'appartement. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas là du plus bel endroit, peint d'une couleur marron qui semblait sale et usée.

« **Kurt, que faisons-nous ici ?** » lui demanda-t-il après que ce dernier eut retiré son propre casque.

« **Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?** » le questionna-t-il sérieusement en retour.

Il s'agissait là d'une question piège, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Est-ce que Sébastian avait confiance en Kurt ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient commençaient cette folle histoire il y a trois mois de cela maintenant, Kurt n'avait jamais fait une seule chose qui aurait pu amener Sébastian à ne pas lui faire confiance. Il était sympa, enfin aussi sympa que Kurt Hummel pouvait l'être, et Sébastian lui avait pratiquement offert sa virginité sur un plateau d'argent. Cela demandait beaucoup de confiance et, inconsciemment, répondait en même temps à la question de Kurt.

«** Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. **» lui répondit alors Sébastian.

Kurt se retourna donc vers lui en souriant et lui prit la main.

« **Très bien, suis-moi alors.** » dit-il avant de l'amener à se lever de la moto et de se diriger vers le bâtiment miteux.

À la vue de l'adresse, Sébastian savait qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans les quartiers de Lima Heights, la partie la plus malfamée de la ville. Pourquoi diable Kurt l'emmènerait-il ici ?

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un des appartements, Kurt sortit une clef avant de l'ouvrir et d'inviter Sébastian à entrer. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière eux et alluma la lumière, révélant ainsi un petit salon ainsi qu'une cuisine.

«** À qui est cet appartement ? **» demanda Sébastian, fasciné.

« **La copine de Santana. Elle s'est absentée de la ville pour une semaine et a dit qu'on pour y venir.** »

« **Y venir pour quoi ?** » demanda Sébastian tout en haussant un sourcil.

« **Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?** » demanda Kurt, changeant complètement de sujet.

Quand Sébastian ne lui répondit pas, Kurt se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, revenant quelques instants après avec un carton de pizza ainsi qu'une large bouteille de rhum et de coca posées en équilibre dessus.

Sébastian regarda alors curieusement Kurt qui posait le tout sur la table basse du salon.

« **Assied-toi ici.** » lui indiqua-t-il après avoir apporté une chaise.

Il s'installa alors avec précaution, regardant toujours la large bouteille d'alcool se trouvant sur la table jusqu'à ce que Kurt attira son attention en ouvrant la boite.

« **Est-ce que tu as faim ?** » demanda-t-il presque embarrassé.

Sébastian regarda alors la pizza végétarienne se trouvant devant lui puis reporta son attention sur Kurt.

« **Tu avais tout planifié n'est-ce-pas ? **» l'accusa-t-il tout en riant.

Kurt hocha la tête. « **Ouais, je le reconnais. J'ai pensé que c'était là le moins que je puisse faire, étant donné que je t'ai fait partir de là avant l'heure du déjeuner et tout.** »

« **C'est vraiment très gentil.** » le remercia Sébastian tout en souriant, mais Kurt secoua la tête.

« **Non, ça l'aurait été si j'aurais moi-même cuisiné mais je ne suis même pas foutu de faire cuire une simple chose donc...** »

Il fut coupé par Sébastian qui l'attrapa par le col et l'amena à lui afin de l'embrasser.

« **Peu importe, je pense quand même que c'est très sympa de ta part.** » murmura-t-il par-dessus ses lèvres, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de relâcher son emprise.

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Kurt lorsqu'il se redressa.

« **Et bien merci beauté. Est-ce que tu veux que je la réchauffe un peu pour toi ?** »

« **Non c'est bon, je la préfère froide**. »

« **Ouais, moi aussi.** » ria Kurt tout en amenant une chaise à côté de celle de Sébastian afin de s'asseoir.

« **Quelque chose à boire ?** » demanda-t-il en attrapant la bouteille de Coca et remplissant un verre avant même que Sébastian ne puisse répondre.

Ce dernier regarda alors la bouteille de rhum et demanda avec appréhension : « **Um, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de ça aussi ? **»

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent de surprise.

« **Es-tu sûr de cela beauté ? Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé tu sais, je l'ai apporté pour moi.** »

« **Non, je veux essayer. Je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit vraiment, ce qu'il en est et tout, tu vois...** »

Sebastian attrapa alors la bouteille et commença à remplir son verre. Lorsque ce dernier fut bien rempli, Kurt décida d'éloigner la bouteille.

« **Hey hey hey, ralentis bébé ou tu seras complètement saoul en un rien de temps. Pourquoi tu ne gouterais pas un petit peu d'abord afin de voir si tu aimes bien.** »

Kurt porta le verre jusqu'aux lèvres de Sébastian et l'inclina doucement. Il prit alors une grande gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge et le fit fortement tousser.

« **Tu vois, je l'avais dit.** » rigola Kurt.

Ce dernier bût finalement le reste du verre avant de retourner à leur repas. Après avoir pris chacun trois tranches, Kurt nettoya la table et alluma la télévision.

« **Donc ceci est ce que vous faites quand vous séchez les cours ? Vous regardez la télé ?** » plaisanta Sébastian.

« **Non, d'habitude nous buvons, mais aujourd'hui je suis en tout autre compagnie.** » dit-il tout en amenant alors Sébastian à lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

« **De plus, la télé est juste une excuse pour couvrir tous les cris que je m'apprête à te faire faire. Je ne veux pas qu'un des voisins puisse t'entendre.** » précisa-t-il tout en lui faisant en clin d'œil.

Il tira alors brusquement Sébastian par la ceinture, amenant ainsi leur bassin à s'écraser l'un contre l'autre. Il le traîna ensuite à travers un petit couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans une minuscule chambre.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci, et Kurt recula jusqu'à ce que l'arrière des genoux de Sébastian vienne cogner le rebord du lit, les faisant ainsi tous les deux tomber dessus.

Voici donc ce qu'avait prévu Kurt depuis le début... Quel plan magnifique !

Parce ce que les horaires de travail du père de Kurt avaient récemment changé, ce dernier rentrait à 14h au lieu de 17h, rendant ainsi la maison indisponible pour leur « sessions d'étude ». Il était aussi hors de question qu'ils aillent dans celle de Sébastian, ses parents n'étant pas très fan de Kurt, pas depuis leur rendez-vous en tout cas.

Cela faisait donc près de deux semaines depuis leur dernière vraie relation sexuelle. La semaine dernière, ils s'étaient contentés de se masturber l'un l'autre à l'arrière de la voiture de Kurt, mais cela avait seulement amené Sébastian à en vouloir beaucoup plus.

Kurt enleva donc facilement la chemise de Sébastian ainsi que son pantalon qu'il jeta à travers la pièce, les faisant cogner bruyamment contre le mur.

Il se mit ensuite directement à genoux et prit toute la longueur de Sébastian en bouche.

« **Bon sang, c'est tellement bon.** » gémit Sébastian tandis que Kurt léchait son sexe sur toute la longueur, sa bouche opérant de sa magie habituelle.

Il continua de prendre Sébastian en bouche comme un pro, sa magnifique queue cognant durement dans le fond de sa gorge mais il s'en fichait totalement. Ce garçon à présent allongé sous lui était toujours aussi incroyable et, pour être honnête, tout cela lui avait tellement manqué.

« **Mon Dieu, tu es tellement doué. **» le complimenta Sébastian.

Il continua de le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement dur dans sa bouche. Il s'éloigna ensuite doucement et regarda Sébastian qui lui-même était en train de le dévorer du regard.

Sans un mot, Kurt se dirigea vers la table de nuit et sortit du tiroir une bouteille de lubrifiant ainsi qu'une boite de préservatifs qu'il avait pris soin de mettre là ce matin. Il déchira alors l'emballage et commença à le rouler sur le sexe de Sébastian qui se redressa sur ses coudes, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kurt ?** » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« **Je suis en train de te mettre en préservatif bébé. Je suis toujours sérieux sur ce point-là.** »

Kurt continua de le dérouler et l'enduit ensuite de lubrifiant.

« **Mais il ne...il ne servira à rien sur...sur moi.** » bégaya nerveusement Sébastian.

Il était certain de savoir où tout cela allait les mener mais il était juste trop effrayé pour vraiment y penser.

Kurt se recula tout en souriant et enleva rapidement tous ses vêtements. Les yeux de Sébastian se baladèrent immédiatement sur le corps à présent nu de Kurt. Il s'agissait là d'une chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser, cela étant même devenu une de ses préférées.

« **Tu aimes ce que tu vois beauté ?** » ronronna Kurt.

Sébastian hocha timidement la tête. « **Oui, toujours.** »

« **Parfait, car tu vas me baiser.** » l'informa-t-il sans détour, amenant Sébastian à se redresser complètement.

« **Rallonge-toi.** » lui ordonna alors Kurt.

Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, recevoir des ordres de la part de Kurt l'excité au plus haut point.

« **Kurt, je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. **» admit alors Sébastian.

Leur fonctionnement était parfait jusqu'à présent, avec Kurt étant toujours au-dessus. Non pas parce que cela était juste sensationnel non, mais tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ça. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait prendre le contrôle des choses.

« **Tu sais, c'est vraiment très difficile d'être déçu quand tu as la queue de quelqu'un en toi**, plaisanta Kurt, faisant ainsi rire Sébastian. **Maintenant détend-toi ok,** dit-il tout en soufflant sur sa peau. **Tout va bien se passer.** »

Il se mit alors à lécher la peau de Sébastian, partant de sa clavicule et remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, faisant ainsi fondre son corps tout entier.

Sa main voyagea ensuite doucement le long du torse de Sébastian, passant sur ses hanches pour finalement arriver entre ses jambes où il prit fermement en main son érection grandissante.

« **Oooohhh.** » balbutia-t-il suite au touché, son cri retentissant dans la pièce jusqu'à présent silencieuse.

« **Sois aussi bruyant que tu le souhaites bébé, il n'y a que nous.** » murmura Kurt à son oreille avant de mordre légèrement le lobe.

« **Oui, oh ouuiii.** » gémit Sébastian.

Maintenant qu'il avait en quelque sorte reçu une autorisation, il se sentait moins gêner d'être aussi bruyant.

Kurt finit par se relever et se mit à genoux afin de se positionner au-dessus de l'impressionnante longueur de Sébastian. Depuis leur tout premier rapport, la pensée de Sébastian en train de le baiser lui revenait très souvent à l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par le fait d'être passif. Il lui était déjà arrivé, par le passé, de simplement regarder quelqu'un et de savoir qu'il le voulait à l'intérieur de lui. Et Sébastian était définitivement l'un d'eux. De plus, c'était vraiment mignon de voir Sébastian être de nouveau tout timide et vulnérable cela lui rappeler leur première fois.

La respiration de Sébastian s'accéléra alors jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva à haleter. Il était sur le point de baiser Kurt, d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Après cela, il ne sera officiellement plus vierge il aura absolument tout fait et avant la fin de ses 16 ans en plus. Le fait que c'était avec le même garçon le faisait se sentir un peu moins coupable. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ferait tout cela bien plus tard, comme à l'université par exemple, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre malgré cela à regretter quoique ce soit. Quelque chose en Kurt l'attirait comme l'étaient les papillons de nuit vers la lumière et il se sentait impuissant quant au fait de pouvoir l'arrêter. De plus, une partie de lui ne voulait tout simplement pas. Juste parce qu'il ne s'asseyait pas avec les personnes populaires lors du déjeuner ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme un adolescent normal.

Sébastian étant toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt serra alors la base de son sexe, le ramena ainsi directement à la réalité.

Son extrémité était à présent fermement pressée contre l'entrée de Kurt qui gémit d'anticipation. Cela allait être tellement bon.

Cependant, le son qu'il fit alors ne semblait pas être de plaisir et cela amena Sébastian à poser les yeux sur lui. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et il connaissait très bien les différentes étapes à effectuer. Et ils étaient sur le point d'en oublier une de très grande importance.

« **Ku-Kurt, est-ce que tu veux que...** » Sébastian leva deux de ses doigts afin de faire un petit geste obscène qui amena Kurt à rire légèrement.

Il aurait été en effet plus judicieux pour Kurt d'être préparé mais il semblait beaucoup trop excité afin de perdre son temps avec cela.

« **Est-ce que tu veux me doigter beauté ?** demanda Kurt de façon séduisante. **Tu veux voir à quoi cela ressemble ?** »

« **En quelque sorte oui.** » répondit-il tout en rougissant.

Il savait que c'était vraiment stupide d'être encore timide concernant toutes les choses relatives au sexe mais Kurt l'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur tout cela avant mais là, tout de suite, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

« **Ici.** »

Kurt attrapa alors la bouteille de lubrifiant, l'ouvrit, et en déposa sur les deux doigts de Sébastian. Il s'empara ensuite de son poignet qu'il abaissa jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se retrouvèrent devant son entrée.

« **Maintenant met-les à l'intérieur de moi.** » dit-il à Sébastian qui prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à les enfoncer doucement, passant ainsi au travers des muscles serrés de Kurt.

C'était tellement chaud et serré à l'intérieur que Sébastian dût s'arrêter à mi-chemin afin de retrouver ses esprits.

« **Tout va bien beauté ?** » murmura Kurt.

Sébastian hocha simplement la tête. On aurait pu penser qu'il était ici celui qui recevait, et non donner.

Finalement, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent complètement à l'intérieur de Kurt. Il regarda alors le garçon se trouvant au-dessus de lui avant de prendre la décision de les bouger, faisant ainsi des allers retours, les enlevant avant de les renfoncer à l'intérieur. Il savait ce qui lui faisait du bien et pensa donc au fait que Kurt aimerait sûrement les mêmes choses.

Ce dernier voulut rire du fait que Sébastian reproduisait ses propres mouvements mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il n'en fit rien. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler et sa tête se mit à tourner.

« **Oh merde**, gémit-il bruyamment. **Tu es tellement doué bébé.** » le complimenta-t-il, rendant ainsi Sébastian plus sûre de ses actes.

Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires du très talentueux poignet de Sébastian, Kurt finit par l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus attendre une minute de plus, il le voulait en lui, là, tout de suite.

Il se repositionna donc correctement au-dessus de Sébastian et, d'un seul mouvement fluide, s'affaissa entièrement sur la longueur de ce dernier, amenant les deux d'entre eux à hurler de plaisir.

« **Mmm-ohhh. Kurt, KURT. **» gémit Sébastian.

C'était si chaud et étroit, tellement vibrant et excitant, que toute pensée cohérente quitta alors son esprit.

« **Ahhh, merde.** » cria Kurt.

C'était beaucoup mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Sébastian semblait tellement épais à l'intérieur de lui, s'adaptant parfaitement. Sous cet angle, il atteignait sa prostate à chacun de ses coups et les muscles de Kurt ne pouvaient que fermement se resserrer autour de lui avant que ses hanches viennent brutalement s'écraser contre celles de Sébastian.

Le bas ventre de Sébastian se serra tandis que Kurt continuait de monter et descendre. Il était tellement joli et la sensation était tellement agréable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier.

« **Oui Kurt, mon Dieu oui. Tu... je... c'est... oh mon Dieuuu.** »

Il était incapable de former une phrase cohérente afin de faire savoir à Kurt à quel point tout cela était juste parfait. Mais à en juger par son visage, il en déduisit que ce dernier prenait tout autant de plaisir que lui.

Kurt regarda alors Sébastian qui, malgré sa transpiration et son bégaiement, était tout simplement sublime. Cependant, il s'arrêta soudainement et Sébastian se figea.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** demanda-t-il rapidement. **Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** »

« **Mon Dieu non**, le rassura Kurt tout en posant ses mains sur chacune de ses joues, **tu t'en sors à merveille. Je voudrais juste qu'on change de place. T'avoir vraiment au-dessus de moi. **»

Automatiquement, Sébastian commença vigoureusement à secouer la tête.

« **Non, non. C'est très bien comme ça. Tout est parfait et j'ai jus-mmm. **»

Kurt l'arrêta en l'embrassant brusquement.

« **Tourne-toi.** » demanda-t-il dans un murmure et, une fois de plus, Sébastian se sentit impuissant.

Il commença donc à bouger et Kurt s'assura du fait qu'ils restent connectés durant l'opération. Son dos se retrouva alors fermement pressé contre le matelas tandis que le corps musclé de Sébastian s'ajusta correctement au-dessus de lui.

Il semblait à présent si terrifié que Kurt leva ses mains afin de prendre de nouveau son visage en coupe.

« **Bouge maintenant. Vite et fort. Je veux pouvoir sentir cela pendant des jours.** » grogna-t-il, faisant une fois de plus gémir Sébastian.

Son corps commença donc à bouger, ses hanches se mouvant doucement et de façon régulière.

Cela n'étant absolument pas ce qu'il désirait, Kurt enroula alors fermement ses jambes autour de Sébastian et arqua ses hanches.

« **Vas-y bébé, baise-moi plus fort. J'en meurs tellement d'envie.** »

Sebastian faillit jouir lorsqu'il entendit Kurt le supplier ainsi. Ce dernier donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais film porno mais, comme à son habitude, il réussissait à rendre tout cela sexy. Aussi, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était celui de Kurt suppliait, celui qui lui donnait autant de plaisir.

Il accéléra donc son rythme et les jambes de Kurt s'enroulèrent plus fermement autour de lui. Tout cela était à la fois si intime et passionné que Sébastian ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que cela ne prenne jamais fin. Cependant, son corps fut rapidement recouvert de sueur et il commença à trembler. Voyant donc qu'il était sur le point de venir, Kurt commença à se masturber.

Après seulement quelques coups supplémentaires, le corps de Sébastian se mit à convulser et ce dernier à crier.

« **OOOHHH KURT !** »

Ce son remplit les oreilles de Kurt qui jouit à son tour, sa semence se rependant aussi bien sur ses mains que ses jambes.

« **Putain de merde, c'était sexy.** » haleta-t-il tandis que Sébastian s'écroula pratiquement sur lui.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi pendant un moment, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« **Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. **» gloussa Kurt.

Sébastian se redressa alors et finit par se retirer de Kurt avant de regarder avec émerveillement le préservatif à présent rempli.

Même après tout cela, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il venait de faire l'amour à Kurt. Et à en juger par les commentaires de ce dernier, il était assez doué.

Kurt finit par se lever du lit et marcha lentement en direction de son jean duquel il sortit un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet. Il alluma alors l'une d'elles avant de venir se rasseoir sur le bord du lit.

Sébastian le regarda tout en souriant. Fumer était tellement une mauvaise habitude mais Kurt arrivait vraiment à rendre ça sexy. C'était là un don qu'il possédait pour beaucoup de choses qui, très souvent, étaient considéré comme étant répulsives.

« **Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi beauté ?** » demanda Kurt en tout se tournant vers Sébastian qui souriait toujours.

« **Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une bouffée ?** » demanda-t-il calmement.

« **Et bien, on dirait que tu souhaites te débarrasser de toutes tes premières fois aujourd'hui bébé. Tiens, voilà.** »

Kurt lui tendit alors la cigarette et Sébastian la porta prudemment à ses lèvres. La fumée remplit rapidement sa bouche et il inspira brusquement, amenant cette dernière à remplir complètement ses poumons et le faisant sévèrement tousser.

Kurt essaya de ne pas rire alors qu'il reprenait la cigarette.

« **Désolé bébé. J'aurais probablement dû te dire de ne pas inhaler pour ta première fois. Viens ici, nous allons réessayer.** »

Il se rapprocha alors tandis que Kurt prenait une longue bouffée avant de se presser tout contre lui. Il scella ensuite sa bouche à celle de Sébastian et libéra la fumée. Cette fois-ci, quand Sébastian la reçu, il la gardât dans sa bouche au lieu de l'inhaler. Kurt se recula alors et regarda, totalement fasciné, la fumée s'échappait doucement des lèvres de Sébastian. Cela était certainement la chose la plus sexy qui lui avait été donné de voir.

« **Et bien, tu es vraiment très doué concernant toutes les choses que tu entreprends.** » dit-il en embrassant Sébastian passionnément.

Le goût de cigarette était encore tellement présent sur sa langue que Kurt était réticent à arrêter. Il dût, cependant, finalement s'y résoudre.

Il se leva alors de nouveau afin de vérifier son téléphone portable puis regarda Sébastian qui, assis sur le rebord du lit, s'amusait à balancer ses jambes en l'air.

« **Nous devrions vraiment nettoyer cet endroit et y aller. Les cours vont bientôt finir ce qui veut dire que je dois te ramener chez toi.** »

« **Ok.** » acquiesça Sébastian.

Ils nettoyèrent donc la chambre du mieux qu'ils purent et prirent la route du retour. Sébastian commençait, contre toute attente, a apprécié la moto. Cela était vraiment en effet la journée des « premières fois ».

Kurt finit par se garer un peu en retrait de la maison de Sébastian et les deux enlevèrent leur casque en même temps.

« **C'était vraiment sympa beauté. Est-ce que tu aimerais me remercier pour la balade ? **» dit-il tout en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Sébastian rigola alors, redonnant à Kurt son casque avant de l'embrasser.

« **Merci. Je te verrai demain.** » dit-il tout en faisant signe de la main.

« **Définitivement.** » répondit ce dernier, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Sébastian se retourna donc, tout sourire, s'éloignant ainsi du garçon dont il commençait doucement à tomber amoureux.


End file.
